Decisions
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: Songfic. Rinoa leaves Squall after making a mistake. This is her first concert. Summary sucks, but enjoy the fic! Note: the second song is one I composed myself. Forgive me if it sucks.


**Decisions**

**Rinny Leonheart**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy or Mike Oldfield's song Moonlight Shadow. However, I own the story and any characters unfamiliar to the game. And I also own the other song in this fic, I wrote it myself. COPYRIGHTED!**

**Author's Notes: I got the idea from my sister who found me a DBZ music video containing Vegeta with the song Moonlight Shadow. I searched for the lyrics and came across a Final Fantasy Eight version and it was brilliant. **

**The way to find it is to put into the search engine Moonlight Shadow - final fantasy. Look for a winsite address at the bottom of the searches found. You should find it there along with other good MVs. If you can't find it, the link is in my bio for those who would like to know the way Rinoa sings it.**

**Dedicated to TheChichiSlaughterHouse for introducing me to the song and for helping me come up with the title.**

**Dedicated to my "daughters" Griever's Ruler and Forbidden Heartz for writing great stories and for being great reviewers. Kiss and makeup you two! "Mother's" orders!**

**Rinoa becomes a singer after the battle with Ultimecia when all her hopes with Squall fall apart. **

**Anything in italics are _whispers, explanations_ or _flashbacks_.**

**The Story**

She sat in her dressing room in front of her mirror to check her hair and makeup. She was nervous. Tonight was her first concert. She smiled slightly to her reflection.

"At least mom passed on more than her good looks," she laughed to herself. "I hope I can make it big with these songs, just as she did with 'Eyes on Me'. I wish I could measure up to her. She was singing when she was sixteen and I've only been doing this since…" she trailed off; her face had a pained expression on it as she remembered what drove her to pursue a singing career…

It was nearly a year ago since she left Garden, left Squall… After Ultimecia had been destroyed, she and Squall had begun a relationship. Things were great at first; they had gone on dates, but then Squall resumed his position as Commander of Garden and their time together was limited due to the constant meetings, missions and trips to Esthar.

She begun to feel like his work had become more important than she was. She was not being selfish; in fact she had been given her own job as a magic and Junction instructor, but his job was keeping her from seeing him for more than five minutes. Even when the lessons were over, he was still working in his office with Quistis. She had even assumed he was having an affair when he suggested they took some time away from each other. In other words go "on a break".

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH QUISTIS!" She had bellowed at him before she left Garden.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing going on between me and Quistis," he had shouted at her. She hadn't believed him, and had walked out and went to her room.

It wasn't until two days later that everyone had found out about the allegation and Seifer had publicly announced that he and Quistis were together. It was supposed to be a secret until he thought they'd be accepted.

Rinoa had heard about it when she saw Zell in Balamb town three days later. She had been staying in the hotel near the harbour at the time. She then went to go and see Squall, but he refused to see her. So she left Balamb, and Garden behind her. She was eighteen then, and with nowhere else to go but back to where it all began…

She went back to Timber and bumped into her father General Jack Caraway. He had heard what had happened and took her back home. He also introduced her to Lance, a music producer, the same music producer who had helped out her mother's career. He had taken good care of her and even helped her to write a song. In time, she had written another, which was to be performed tonight.

Now tonight was her first live concert and she was shaking with apprehension. She wished that Squall were here to help her get through it all. Although Lance was just her manager, and a friend of her father's, he wasn't much comfort when it came to addressing the public.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," she said, her voice trembling with nervousness.

The door opened and in walked her father. He smiled at her.

"You look so much like your mother," he spoke kindly. "Stand up and let me have a look at you properly." He asked softly. She stood up for him, smiling.

She was wearing a long red dress with black lace in some places (A/N: Yes, it is the dress Julia was wearing when she sung in Deling Hotel in the game!), black heeled shoes and she wore her hair up, with loose tresses framing her face.

"You look so beautiful, Rinoa Julia Caraway-Heartilly." He said and walked over to give her a hug. (A/N: I know he was a bit of a jackass in the game, but I'd rather her have him treat her better than she had been. And yes, I gave her a full name. And I gave her dad one too.)

"Thanks, dad," she muttered into his shoulder. He pulled away from her and smiled at her.

"Dad," he said wistfully. "I can't remember the last time you called me that. Rinoa, I'm proud to have you as my daughter. Julia would be proud of you too. I wish she was here right now to see how well you're doing."

"She's watching over us dad," Rinoa replied. "And I'm glad that she will be able to see how well we're getting along. We never got on before now, and I know deep in my heart, she would be proud of us. I just wish Squall was here. He would be proud of me too…"

A tear trickled down her cheek. To her surprise, Caraway reached over to her and wiped it away.

"Don't cry, my dear," he said softly. "You'll ruin your makeup."

Rinoa smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks dad. Thank you for being here for me."

"You can thank me later, it's time to go."

"Ok."

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Squall Leonheart was stoic in his seat as he saw Rinoa walk onstage. In one year, he had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. He lowered his head and thought about it. Laguna had shown him a photo of Julia, the night he left her life forever. Rinoa looked exactly like her.

"_I wish I'd never left her," he'd said to Squall two days ago. "But if I had, I wouldn't have met Raine and you wouldn't have been born. I've never regretted meeting your mother, but I regret not staying with Julia too." _

Squall sighed. Life was always giving him crossroads. This concert was one of them. Would he leave with Rinoa, or would he go without her? Will she stay or will she go?

He had tracked her down to Deling city a few days ago. There he had bumped into General Caraway, who had been less than pleased to see the young commander and demanded to know why he had come to Deling.

"I've come for Rinoa," was his simple statement towards the General. "And I refuse to leave without her."

Jack Caraway had been astounded by Squall's persistence.

"You love my daughter?" he had asked.

"With all my heart," he had replied.

Nonetheless, Caraway was not convinced.

"You do not love my daughter!" he had shouted. "If you did, you would realise that she is here because of you! You drove her here because of your selfishness. She deserves better than you! She deserves someone who will be there when she needs him! Don't you think that you have ruined her life enough!"

Squall had stood there, tears falling from his ice-blue eyes. He looked at his boots.

"I just…" he began. He pulled his gaze from his boots to the eyes of General Caraway. "I just want a second chance. To make it up to her. I want to tell her how sorry I am, that I'll do anything… anything for her."

Caraway was appalled by Squall's tears, but felt sorry for him. He realised how deeply Squall cared for his daughter.

"I'll see what I can do for you my boy," he had said.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Rinoa walked to the centre of the stage and took hold of the microphone. Squall's head jerked up from his reminisce. Rinoa sat on a solitary stool in the centre of the stage and began to talk.

"Hi everyone, how are you all? (Lots of applause and screams from fans. Some of the male fans were holding banners saying "MARRY ME, RINOA!" on them.) This song is called Moonlight Shadow. I know everyone's heard this song by now. Let's get on with it!"

She took a deep breath and began to sing. (A/N: This is to the FF8 version. Link is in my bio for those who haven't heard it)

_Musical Intro_

Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight Shadow…

Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight Shadow…

Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight Shadow…

_Musical beat_

Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight… Moonlight Shadow… (_Shadow…_)

The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow (_shadow_)  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Lost in a riddle that Saturday night  
Far away on the other side  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through

The trees that whisper in the evening  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun  
Far away on the other side  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through

_I stay, I pray, see you in heaven far away  
I stay, I pray, see you in heaven one day…_

Four AM in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
I watched your vision forming  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
Stars move slowly in a silvery night  
Far away on the other side  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
But she couldn't find how to push through

_I stay, I pray, see you in heaven far away  
I stay, I pray, see you in heaven one day…_

The applause seemed never-ending when the song finished. Rinoa smiled warmly towards the crowd and looked for her father's proud smile. She saw him in the roaring crowd, in the presidential box above the stage. Her face fell. Squall was next to him. She saw Squall's gaze upon her. She stood up from her seat to make a small announcement. She forced a weak smile and spoke to the crowded arena.

_Squall?_

"Hope you guys enjoyed that. I'll be back after this short interval with my latest song. Until then, see ya!"

She rushed off the stage as quickly as she could, tears forming in her coffee-coloured eyes.

Squall watched her retreating form leave the stage. He knew she knew he was here.

"Don't worry my boy," Caraway spoke softly. "I'll help you talk to her."

And with that, he stood up and headed towards the stairs and walked down them. Squall followed him.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

"Why is he here? Has he come to make me even more miserable? What does he want?" Rinoa sobbed.

"He's here to talk things over," a voice behind her said. She jumped from her seat. Her father was standing in her doorway. Squall was barely visible behind him, but Rinoa knew he was there, waiting to come in.

Rinoa rubbed her eyes and glared at her father.

"If so, then why doesn't he say so himself?" Rinoa stated. "I know he's behind you, father! Squall? Come on. Say what you've come to say! I have a concert to finish!"

Caraway stepped aside, allowing Squall access to the quaint dressing room and closed the door behind him.

"Remember what I told you," he said before he closed it shut. "Don't upset her more than she already is."

Squall nodded. The door closed, leaving the two of them alone.

"You have ten minutes to explain your coming here," Rinoa said, not looking Squall in the eye. Squall took a deep breath.

"I came to apologise for taking you for granted," he began. "I wanted to know if you would take me back. I wanted you to know how deeply sorry I am. And that I'll do anything to get you back. Your father agreed to help me. He said that you were miserable and maybe I could make you smile as you once did. I want to see that smile again. I want to see you happy again. That's all I ask."

His speech had been carefully thought out and had taken him a while to say. Rinoa sat back down, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

I don't know," she said. "I just don't know how happy I am. I should be. But you… you appear out of nowhere and I feel… strange. Stay with my father. I'll see you both after the concert. I have to refresh my makeup for my next performance. Maybe you'll know how I really feel after my next song. That's all I can really say to you now. Maybe my song will explain things to you."

Squall nodded and left Rinoa to finish her makeup.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpb

Rinoa walked back on stage, a huge screen appeared behind her so everyone could see her face as she sung. She held her head high and sat back down on her small stool in the centre of the stage.

"Hey everyone, I'm back! (more applause) Here's my new song. It's called 'I want you to know'. (A/N: This is MY song, so no copying it! I have it copyrighted!) Well, enjoy!"

Soft music began playing in the background. (A/N: I haven't composed music to it yet but I have a good feeling it sounds like it's sung. Well, how **_I _**sing it anyway. Lol.) She began to sing into the microphone:

_I want you to know…_

_I want you to know…_

_I love you…_

I'm lying here all alone in my bed, and all I do is cry

Thinking of you all the time. It hurts.

The good times we had, I'll never forget

And don't think I'll ever forget about you…

I want you to know how I feel about you

I want you to know how much I care

I want you to know that I still love you

I want you to know

I want you to know, oh, oh

I think of all of the things we could have had

And the times we could have shared

It hurts me to dream of what we could have been

I can't take it any mo-ore…

I want you to know how I feel about you

I want you to know how much I care

I want you to know that I still love you

I want you to know

I want you to know, oh, oh

I don't know why I tried so hard

When all you did was hurt me

It's painful to think of where I went wrong

Oh baby can't you see…

I want you to know how I feel about you

I want you to know how much I care

I want you to know that I still love you

I want you to know

I want you to know, oh, oh

What's done is done now

It's hard to accept

My happy ending's died with me

But since that night, I've never slept

I dream of you but cry all the same

You made me happy but in the end

I was to bla-ame...

I want you to know how I feel about you

I want you to know how much I care

I want you to know that I still love you

I want you to know

I want you to know, oh, oh

_I'll never forget you…_

_You know that I love you…_

_Forever and ever more_

_But it's over…_

_It's over._

The applause was tremendous. Rinoa looked around for Squall sitting next to her father. Her father was beaming from his seat. Squall was nowhere to be seen. Rinoa smiled. She knew she had done the right thing. Her mother's words came back to her.

"_I never put my career before my family. With Laguna, it was a different story. He was my muse. But in the end, I had to let him go."_

_And that's what I had to do too._ Rinoa thought to herself as she walked off the stage, happy with the decision she had made, to let Squall go, as her mother did with Laguna.

**Author's Note: Sorry there were so many of these in the fic. I needed to clear a few things up. Sorry for the crappy ending. I should have guessed you guys wanted to have them back together. Sorry if my song is rubbish too. I wrote it three years ago and came across it during my spring-clean a month ago.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I enjoyed writing it. I'll enjoy reading your reviews if I get any! I'll update ZP or SFT next week, promise!**

**Best wishes**

**Rinny Leonheart**


End file.
